


❥what's your name?

by demonicdollie



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Little Witch Academia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicdollie/pseuds/demonicdollie
Summary: a simple question, right? something asked every day by every person. however, this simple question changed two young girl's lives.





	❥what's your name?

akko kagari, a small town, mortal-raised girl who longed desperately to become a witch. one like shiny chariot, who brought smiles to people's faces and inspired them to accomplish their dreams. even though she was stubborn, impatient, and quite reckless, the young girl was willing to do anything possible to become the next shiny chariot. akko was walking to the leyline, looking at the map in her hand. 'all right, i should be in the right spot!' she thought to herself. looking up from her map, she spotted a girl on the cobblestone bridge a few feet in front of her. she had a rather thin build, was wearing a long, green dress with a brown poncho. she had long puce hair, akko couldn't see her face, but she didn't judge; this was an actual witch, she thought. she should probably try to talk to her.  
akko began speed-walking towards the bridge, catching up with the witch in front of her. she was now able to see her face. almost sickly pale skin with a bit of a gray undertone, bright red eyes with white pupils and insanely long eyelashes, and thin lips. her long fringe covered one eye. she didn't look like many people akko had seen, but the brunette thought she was pretty, in her own odd way. she stood in front of the taller witch, smiling brightly. "hi, i'm atsuko kagari! you can call me akko, though! i came to luna nova to become a great witch like shiny chariot!" she giggled a bit, before continuing, "what's your name?" the girl in front of her simply rolled her eyes, walking past akko silently. akko wouldn't give up that quickly, though, and followed the girl.  
after the arcturus situation, akko asked the witch again, "what's your name?" this time the girl replied. "sucy, sucy manbavaran." she didn't look at akko, but it was enough for her. she smiled wide. "it's a pleasure to meet ya, sucy!"  
over time, the two witches formed a rather weird friendship. akko agreed to become sucy's "guinea pig" in exchange for study sessions with sucy, so she could hopefully raise her grades somewhat. the two always walked to classes together, lotte usually tagging along. sucy being her sadistic, weird self did make their friendship a bit more unusual, but it worked for them. recently, though, they began feeling something foreign to both of them. butterflies would pretty much erupt in sucy's stomach whenever akko smiled that cheesy signature grin of hers, or whenever their hands brushed together, and oh lord, when she received one of akko's bear hugs, she could swear her heart would beat out of her chest, almost literally. akko, on the other hand, was slightly more familiar with the feeling. it wasn't a surprise that she had never had any girlfriends, but she did have crushes on girls on the past; all of which stayed crushes. akko would be slightly shaky around sucy, and whenever she could, she'd drop subtle hints that she liked her, as more than a simple friend. she'd hug sucy a little tighter, test her potions a little more, sit a little closer to her during lunch and classes, listen a little closer whenever sucy would talk to her, looking for any hinted sign of affection. sucy of course had thought of that beforehand, making sure to keep her guard up. nobody could know, especially not akko. she'd get over the crush soon enough. or so she thought.  
akko lay awake one night, thinking to herself.  
'is it more than just a crush?'  
'no, it couldn't possibly be.'  
'it's just a crush.'  
'oh no..'  
without thinking, she said aloud, "am i in love?"  
little did she know, sucy also happened to be awake, laying on her back, trying her best to catch some sleep. and to say sucy's mind was a mess would be an understatement.  
'what does she mean by that?'  
'who could akko have fallen for?'  
'the only logical answer would be diana, i mean, her and akko have been pretty close lately...'  
'there isn't a chance that she could have fallen in love with someone like me.'  
lost in her thoughts, sucy soon drifted off to sleep. soon woken up by the sound of her alarm clock, sucy couldn't help but slowly allow her mind to go back to what she was thinking about last night; akko. she couldn't help herself. perhaps she had also fallen in love? she couldn't tell at this moment. her main concern should have been the upcoming classes that day, but it wasn't. once snapping herself back into reality, she quickly dressed herself and headed off to classes, alone for the first time ever.  
after akko noticing that sucy was being rather distant that day, she began to worry. she couldn't know, it wasn't possible. she tried to tell herself that over and over again, but to no avail. after some tough decision making though, the brunette decided to confront sucy. the pain of rejection is better than not trying, she thought.  
after classes were over, akko looked all over the school. the dorms, the cafeteria, the main halls, the laboratories, the new moon tower. but no sign of sucy. she sighed, before she exclaimed out loud with an idea. "the courtyard! why hadn't i thought of that before?" she ran down the flights of stairs, through the halls and out the door to the courtyard. and alas, sucy was sitting in the grass by a statue. akko slowly and nervously made her way over to the other witch, struggling to regulate her breathing. she hesitantly sat down across from her, sighing before she began.  
"sucy, did i do something wrong?" sucy's head slowly rose, making direct eye contact with akko. she shook her head slowly. "so why have you been avoiding me then?" akko asked, her voice slightly shaking. sucy's heart hurt at the question, trying to think up an answer. she couldn't just outright say, 'atsuko kagari, i've fallen for you, i don't know how, but i've fallen in love with you.' before an answer could escape sucy's lips, akko continued. "sucy.. it probably sounds so, so cheesy, but.. i think i'm in love with you. it probably sounds stupid, i know. but i can't hold my feelings in anymore. and if you don't feel the same, it's okay, i understand, i really do." sucy was shocked by what she was hearing, wanting to ask akko if she was hearing her correctly. but she didn't. the corners of her mouth slightly raised in a small smile. "i'm glad, akko, because i'm in love with you too." as soon as akko heard this, her eyes began welling up with tears, and she pulled sucy in for a hug. her arms around sucy's waist and her head buried in her shoulder, she couldn't have been happier. akko lifted her head up, and pressed her forehead to sucy's, looking into her eye.  
"sucy.." she began, her cheeks slightly flushed. "may i kiss you?" sucy's cheeks turned bright pink, slowly nodding her head. "go ahead, akko." akko didn't hesitate, pressing her lips onto sucy's. the kiss was far from perfect, but the two wouldn't have wanted it any other way. breaking apart, sucy quietly said, "i love you.." akko smiled at her. "i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1:00 am and i am very sleep deprived so this was probably rlly shitty lmao sorry


End file.
